Yiziba Harry
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Fed up with what has been going on with his life, Harry meets a unique old man who changes his life.
1. Chapter 1

It was the Summer after Sirius got away, Harry was sitting on a swing thinking about what to do. When a man appeared out of nowhere, he looked like one of his favorite comic book villains, Magneto but without the helmet. His white hair was shoulder length and his blue eyes looked at him. He was dressed like the mutant as well, but in white and black. Harry looked at the man, "can I help you sir?" He asked.

"It's I who can help you, young Harold." He said, Harry looked at the man. He can help him, how?

"How can you help me?"

"I can give you the power to defeat Thomas Riddle, Jr. early and you'll never have to worry about him ever again. I can even give you your family back."

"How?"

"Just agree to come with me."

"Anything is better than staying here in a zoo." Harry got off the swing and started to follow him, "who are you by the way?"

"My given name is Grigori Wysniski, but you may call me 'Dr. Destructo'." He said and with that, a portal had opened up and they went right in. Not knowing that they were watched.

' _I have to tell Dumbledore!_ ' He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and Dr. Destructo had landed outside of a huge citadel. "This is the 'Citadel of Power', inside the 'Conservator' it will grant you the power of a hero." Destructo said, so they walked up to the citadel and was about to go in when the Doctor stopped.

"You're not going in?" Asked Harry.

"No, this is only for you." He said, so Harry walked into the building and inside, he saw a huge, glowing ball of light. It started to talk to him in his mind.

* * *

" _Hello Harold Potter,_ " it said. " _I am the Great Conservator._ "

" _Um, it's nice to meet you? I guess._ " The orb 'chuckled'.

" _You are here to be given powers beyond your wildest dreams. But, will you accept them?_ " Harry thought about it and he agreed to it.

" _If it's to help me defeat Voldemort, I'll accept them._ " He said.

" _Very well, then accept your gift._ " With that bright lights had engulfed Harry and everything that was wrong with him was fixed and something started to come out of his forehead. Then his clothes started to transform, he was now in a white and silver bodysuit and hoodie that can turn into a vest. On his chest was a sideways '8', he also had on boots and gauntlets. " _Harold James Potter, arise and become Infinity._ " Harry did and took off his glasses, the top of the outfit was short sleeved as well. " _Harold, I need your help. I'd like for you to create other Yizbajohei heroes. They can help you in your war against Thomas Riddle."_ Harry nodded.

" _I shall do it._ "

" _Very well, now go and be the hero you always were supposed to be._ " With that Harry got out of the orb and left the citadel to a waiting Dr, he was amazed at what he saw.

* * *

"So you became Infinity." He said, "I couldn't see anyone better."

"Thank you for allowing me to come here and finding my place in the universe." Said Harry, they grabbed forearms.

"Godspeed my friend." With that, Harry took off.

* * *

Meanwhile the Order of Phoenix we're having an emergency meeting. "Tell us again what happened Severus." Said Dumbledore.

"He was here," said the head of Slytherin House. Dumbledore paled, because he knew just who 'He' was, Grigori Wysniski. He had left him to die in a Nazi torture camp, how was he able to come back?

"We must find him and save Harry." Said Dumbledore, Sirius scoffed.

"Grigori Wysniski?" He said, "the man you left to die?" Everyone else looked to him Snape drew his wand when Remus snatched it out of his hand.

"Wouldn't try it if I were you." He said, "but then again. I'm not you," he gave Snape back his wand. "I say go for it." Just then Dr. Wysniski had walked into the room.

"Hello, Albus." He said as he threw his hand out to pin Snape and the rest of the order that were going to attack him to the walls.

"Let Us Down, You Filthy Muggle!" Said Snape just then blood came out of his mouth as the pressure of him being pressed to the wall was damaging his internal organs.

"I believe you have me mistaken for one of your students, Snape!" Albus tried to get control of the situation.

"Wysniski, let them down." He said, suddenly his beard started to choke him.

"Albus, I think you are going to be too busy trying to keep your jobs than worry about me. I have already talked to the ICW and the ICMC. They want to vote you out of office via No Confidence." Dumbledore paled.

"But can't they see? All I've done was for the…" His beard choked him harder.

"Greater Good? Don't you mean, YOUR greater good? I'll go and make my report to the ICW and ICMC suggesting to remove you."

"This Is Revenge For World War 2!" Said Snape, he didn't get to finish as Wysniski crushed the Potions master's head as it was a grape.

"No, I just don't like you." He said and walked out.

* * *

Harry had came back to Earth after taking the long way home, he flew all the way to Earth and landed in the middle of a park. He was in a white and silver under armor top, white sleeveless, hooded cloak, white gloves to his mid forearms, white tights and white boots. His hair was white and his eyes glowed white. He was around 6 feet tall and was buffed like crazy he looked liked an action figure. ' _Well, I'm home._ ' He thought, ' _I guess I should go on ahead to Gringotts._ ' With that he deformed and was now in a white under armor top, white hooded vest, black cargo pants, boots and fingerless gloves, the gloves were gold and had what looked like 6 gems in them. One on each knuckle and one on the back of the hands.

"Well, let's go." He said as he flicked open a pair of sunglasses and placed them on. "But first, let's have a little fun." He concentrated his powers and felt the 'Curse'. He focused on it and pulled with his Yizibajohei powers. Out came 4 beautiful young women, each one had vibrant red hair and green eyes. But all were dressed differently, the first one was dressed like a Japanese miko, the second, like a hipster out of the 70s, the third was dressed Gothic like (think Abby from NCIS), the last was dressed in a white midriff with a black right sleeve with white trim and a white sleeve with black trim, black and white shorts that stopped at mid thigh, fishnet stockings, high heel sneakers with the right one trimmed in black and the left trimmed in white and topped it off with a black and white hooded vest. (Think Harley Quinn in 'Suicide Squad' movie)

Their hair was styled differently, the first one had her's in a long ponytail, the second one had a 'Farrah-do', the third had black cherry red hair and the last one had her's in pigtails with the right one dyed in black and the left one bleach white. Harry just stared at the girls and was in total shock. "What the…?" He said, "Who are…?" With that they ran right to him and grabbed him a tight hug. "Uh, not that I don't like being hugged like this but, who are you?"

The girls looked at each other and smiled, "well." Said the miko, "I am Rose."

"I'm Angel _,_ " said the Hipster.

"I'm Violet," said the Goth.

"And I'm Celeste." Said the last one.

"We're your sisters." They said.

"My sisters,".he said and smiled. "Yeah, we are going to have some fun. Do you know what had happened to me?" They shook their heads, so he explained everything from meeting Dr. Destructo to turning in to Infinity. They were amazed. "I can transform others as well, that is if you want to do it." They didn't even need to discuss it, they wanted to do it.

"Can you change our outfits?" Asked Rose.

"Uh, yeah." He said, "what would you like?"

"I want to be a magician." She said.

"Okay, Angel?"

"I want to keep my style but be like you."

"Violet?"

"Celeste and I like the way we look so, no changes for us." Said Violet.

"Alright, first Rose." He changed her miko outfit into a white corset, bikini bottoms, tailed coat, top hat, gloves, fishnet stockings and pumps. (Think Zatanna) Angel's outfit was like his own but the tights were flared out. "That's the outfits, now allow me to give you the powers." So he did, he hit them with beams of white energy. Rose became the 'Magician', Angel became 'Ms. Infinite', Violet became Vi and Celeste became Harlequin. "Okay that's everyone. I was about to go Gringotts but I get this strange feeling you want to visit Mom's grave." They nodded, "okay let's go."

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and the girls had showed up at their mother's grave. _**'HERE LIES LILLIAN MARIE POTTER NÉE EVANS BELOVED WIFE, FRIEND AND MOTHER**_ ' Harry placed his hand on the tombstone and felt something coming from it.

"Guys, she's alive." He said, suddenly transformed into his outfit. The girls were in awe at how he looked.

"He looks like an action figure." Said Rose. He stood at the foot of the grave as he touched his fingertips to each other. Suddenly started to glow and he raised his hands and Lilly's body rose out of the grave. She was dressed in a burial gown.

"Time to do the impossible." He said, he sent his energy into her body. Once enough power was in her body, she suddenly awoke. Then he caught her and laid her down. "Mom?" She slowly started to awake.

" _harry?_ " She said, he hugged her. The girls saw her and went to hug her. " _girls?_ "

"Mother," he said as he hugged her.

"So, what are we going to do?" Asked Rose.

"I have an idea, but I'll need your permission to do this Mom." Said Harry, she looked at her son.

" _what is it?_ "

"I can empower you, make you strong for a while. We need your help mom."

" _what do you need?_ "

"Well, the Ministry is trying to railroad me. Trying to destroy everything you and Dad had built."

" _say no more. you have my permission, change me._ "

"Alright," so he channeled his powers into her and she started to get stronger, her burial gown had changed into a red mini dress, black boots, stockings, armbands, jacket and two necklaces, one of them had her lady of the house ring hanging from it. "Are you alright?" Lily looked at her son as she was floating in mid air then landed on her feet.

"Yes Harry, I'm stronger now." She went over to him and hugged him.

* * *

Meanwhile the Order was trying to find Harry, so they could control him. Tonks and Remus had went because no matter how they felt about Dumbledore, they were still trapped by him. "Just because we have to do what he says doesn't mean he silenced us." Said Remus, "we'll tell Harry what's going on." Tonks nodded.

* * *

Harry and the girls had walked into the goblin bank to talk to someone. "Excuse me?" Harry said to a goblin.

" **Yes?** " He said.

"My name is Harry James Potter, I was wondering if I can talk to someone about my clan accounts."

" **Wait here please.** " So the goblin went to get someone to help him, while they were waiting, Remus and Tonks had walked in. Harry saw them and smiled because he found a way to hurt Dumbledore.

"Just then people I wanted to see." Tonks went over to hug him.

"Where have you…" Remus started but then he saw Lily. "Lily?"

"Hello 'Moony'," she said. "It's good to see you." She went over to hug him.

"But… how?" He stammered.

"When we found her, she wasn't as dead as we thought." Said Harry.

"My true family, well… we can't die." She said.

"True family?"

"Yeah, we're immortal mages."

"I see."

"And Riddle wasn't the only one that wanted immortality." Tonks figured it out.

"Dumbledore?" She said, "but how?"

"He set you and James up!" Said Remus, "but what about Harry? Is he immortal too?"

"At best, he was a demigod before going to Yiziba." Then Harry and the girls walked over to them.

"Mom," he said. "They're ready."

"Okay, come on I think you might be interested in this one." She said so the entourage had walked into see Ragnok.

* * *

Later, everyone left a little more pissed off at a certain old man who wanted to play God. "That Son Of A Bitch!" Said Harry.

"Language Harry!" Said all the females with him.

"Sorry, but really? He did all of this because he wanted a weapon?"

"Well, he doesn't get one," said Lily. "At least not one named 'Harry James Potter' or any I made!"

"So, what's next?" asked Angel.

"Well I'm going to open up the manor, Harry you and the girls see if you can find anyone that wishes to be one of us."

"We can use the manor as a school or something?" Said Harry.

"Sure, I'll set it up." With that, Harry and the girls took off for the manor. She had opened it up and they went in. She was using the magic she was given to change it and make it bigger.

" Well Rose, Angel and I will go look for more people to turn. But first," he charged up and started to change Lilly some more.

"What are you doing Harry?" She said, suddenly she felt her powers firm up and he magic core get very strong.

"Welcome back to the land of the living mom." She gasped and looked at her son. Tears fell out of her eyes as she went to grab him in a tight hug. Then kissed him on the cheek. "I know it's not the right day but, Happy Mother's Day." He slightly smiled at her.

"Thank you my son, this is the best present a mother could ever receive." She kissed him again, "now go and find more Yizibajohei." He nodded and transformed into his outfit and went to search for more people to turn into Yizibajohei.

* * *

Meanwhile in France, Hermione was getting worried. She hadn't heard from Harry in a while and she was contacted by Ron asking if she's heard from him. Which she hadn't, she tried to relax on her family vacation to France and on the beach in a string bikini. When all of the sudden, there was a flash of light. From it stepped three people, two were dressed in all white as the third was dressed in a white corset, bikini bottoms, tailed coat, top hat, gloves, fishnet stockings and pumps. "No one said anything about a beach." She said.

"Want me to change your pumps?" Said the other girl.

"Nah, I got it. !SLADNAS OT SPMUP" Her pumps were turned into sandals. The male saw Hermione and walked over to her.

When Hermione saw this white suited man, she was slightly drooling. He was gorgeous, buffed and tall. But, his eyes and messy hair gave him away. "Har-Harry?" She said as she took off her sunglasses.

"Hey Kitten," he said. She rushed him and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"What is this? Where have you been? Why do you look like 'Metroman'? Can I peel you out of that and ride you like there's no tomorrow? MUPH!" Harry getting tired of the rapid fire questions, kissed her. Then he pulled off.

"Are we done?" He asked, she nodded. "Good now, what was that last question?" She quickly blushed. "Come on, I have some people that would like to meet you." So he took her to Rose and Angel to meet them.

"These are my sisters, Rose and Angel." He said, "girls this is my best friend; Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you." They said.

"Come on," he said. "We got a lot to discuss." So they went to a bar and had something to drink after Harry and the girls transformed into street clothes. Harry and Rose were now in a white under armor top, white hooded vest, black cargo pants, boots and fingerless gloves, the gloves were gold and had what looked like 6 gems in them. One on each knuckle and one on the back of the hands. Angel was in a T-shirt with the words 'I Liked It When My Brother Does It' on it, bell bottoms, clogs and sunglasses. Hermione had a sarong around her waist and a sunhat on.

"What brings you to France," she said.

"Well, have I got a story to tell you." So he told her everything and she was amazed.

"So this, 'Conservator' gave you the power over all reality and your mother is alive?" Harry nodded.

"Also I can turn others into Yizibajohei."

"So if I wanted to become one…"

"I can change you, as a matter of fact, you were the first one I thought of to change." She gave off a sly grin, Harry raised an eyebrow. "What's with the 'Rape-grin'?"

"Can you change anyone?"

"Yeah, why?"

* * *

Just then they were in the main room of a huge manor meeting a very beautiful young woman with silver-blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She was dressed in a powder blue dress and pumps, " _this who I was talking about Fleur._ " Said Hermione.

" _The Boy Who Lived,_ " the elder girl, Fleur said. " _Why does he look like Metro Man from 'Megamind'?_ " Harry understanding all languages face palmed.

" _I can speak the language and I do not look like Metro Man!_ " He said they blushed.

"Forgive us Mr. Potter," said Fleur. "I did not know you could speak French." Harry waved it off.

"It's fine, mind telling us why we are here 'Mione?"

"I wanted to join you but I'd also like my friend Fleur to join us as well." Harry, Angel and Rose excused themselves and discussed it. It only took a minute.

"Sure," they said. So Fleur was changed into an 'Enchantress/ Venus' like heroine named 'Heart String'. Her powers were goddess like, she could fly, had super strength, speed and durability.

"Okay Hermione, it's your turn." He said, "got any preferences?"

"I know Angel is basically like you but, I wouldn't mind it as well." She said, Harry looked at and she nodded.

"Okay, but your name is going to have to be something else." He said, Hermione nodded. With that she was in a white and silver bodice, white thigh high boots, opera length gloves, a silver sash and a white domino mask. "Welcome to the club 'Infinite Girl'." Hermione looked at herself in amazement.

"I like this." She said.

* * *

TBC


End file.
